Because of one night
by Wr1
Summary: What are the consequences because of one night? I have posted this on a different sight before so some might have read. And I don't own any Waterloo Road characters or storyline's sadly...
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Mason;strong,independent outspoken headmistress was sat on the end of her bed with her head in her hands. Rocking back and forth at the thought of this happening. A single tear fell down her cheek as she had timed three minutes and those three long unwanted minutes were up. Rachel picked up the object and turned it round with her eyes closed,slowly she opened her eyes,"Shit!" She shouted out loud. There was no one in the house so it didn't matter thoughts of how she's going to do this ran through her head,"Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit! How could this happen!? One bloody stupid mistake that two grown sensible adults made and this happens! Bloody staff do's Steph bloody Haydock for getting involved. What are the staff going to think? What are the children going to think? What was HE going to think? We haven't spoken since that night. We've been tiptoeing around each other for months and the staff started to suspect something is off. The only time we speak to each other and it would be for work. And if we spoke casually we would end up arguing. He's going to have to know;it's his decision as well. How am I going to tell Eddie I'm pregnant with his child?" Rachel fell back against her bed sighing deeply as she rubbed her temples with her fingers to try and relax herself. None of it was working. Thoughts ran through her head. Ones of hope and ones of disappointment not knowing how this situation would turn out.

Review's? Tell me what you think and any truth or dare ideas let me know because I've got another fic they can go in and once i get them I'll post the other one. Thanks xx


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning. The day Rachel had been dreading. She had to tell him today. Rachel reluctantly made it to her office. Today was going to drag and she knew it was. Rachel sat herself down on her chair feeling the comfort that it brought. Her mind wandered off. Eddie was the only one that knew about her past and she planned on keeping it that way especially in her current situation. Rachel's hand instinctively spread across her stomach. The bell for first lesson startled her out of her thoughts. "Sooner is always better than later," she said to herself as she got off her chair and made her way to Eddie's classroom. She walked gingerly though the quiet corridors fear shown on her face and purposely taking her time.

Rachel finally made it to his classroom. She looked through the windows and noticed that he had a classroom full of year 11 students. She debated wether to tell him now or not but the more she put it off the more she thought about it the more it worried her. Rachel knocked on the classroom before popping her head around the feeble door,"Mr Lawson a word please?" Eddie put down his book on his desk and made his way grumpily out of the classroom telling them to get on with their work before walking up to Rachel who was leaning nervously on the window. "What do you want Rachel?" He said angrily because they hadn't been getting on recently. Rachel's face showed everything the fear,the worry and the scared. Eddie noticed this and turned his voice softer,"what's wrong Rach?" Rachel smiled to herself. This was the first time he'd called her the short version of her name since the night which led her to this situation. A tear fell down Rachel's cheek and suddenly Eddie realised this was serious. Luckily at the same time Tom was walking down the corridor. Eddie turned to him before he disappeared,"Tom are you free now?"  
"Yes why?" Tom looked confusingly at Eddie. "Can you watch my class for me please. I need to speak to Rachel."  
"Ye. Ye ok," he said walking into Eddie's classroom and telling them to be quiet whilst Eddie walked Rachel back to her private office.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie and Rachel entered her office pleased that no one was waiting for them to return. Rachel made a bee line for the sofa and sat down nervously whilst Eddie closed the doors and the hatch thinking this would be a serious conversation. Eddie sat down next to her and looked at her concerned as her head was facing the floor staring into space. "Rach tell me what's wrong?" He said sympathetically. Rachel looked up at Eddie,"I'm...I'm pregnant,Eddie," she said trying to read what he was thinking. "Is it...mine?" Rachel nodded her head and then faced the floor again and started to cry. The worried expression on Eddie's face turned into a smile at the thought of being a dad again. He lifted Rachel's head to face him gently with his finger. "What do you want to do? And are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure," she snapped back unintentionally,"sorry,I've done five tests and they all say positive. I want the child I really do but it's your decision as well,"she told him. Eddie smiled back at her,"I want the child too," this caused smiles to appear across both of their faces. This was the first time they'd been themselves in weeks,"Eddie. I'm going for a scan tomorrow. Can you come with me?" She asked scared and frightened at what his answer would be,"of course I will Rach. I'm going to be by your side for all of this. I promise. When are we telling people?" Rachel's face winced at this,"I was hoping to keep it a secret for as long as possible."  
"How are you going to do that?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders,"I don't know baggy tops? Nothing tight fitting. It should be due September so I'd be six months then so it'd be quite easy to hide," she said looking at his face for some kind of reaction. "Ok I'll try my best to help," he said kissing her on the cheek as she felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

After a while they sat in the first comfortable silence they had had for a while. Rachel kept asking this one question in her head and she had to know the answer so she asked him,"are you sure Eddie? Because of my past and everything," she said slightly vulnerable and scared. "Rach of course I'm sure. I don't care about your past it was something you had to do.I'm going to be there to help you and this baby. I keep to my word and I definitely intend on keeping to this one," he said smiling to her softly as she smiled back as more weight was being lifted off her shoulders.

Thanks for all your reviews...can you tell me if you like this idea?

Rachel and Eddie meet when they're younger briefly. Will they recognise each other when Rachel starts Waterloo Road? Lots of fluff. Xx


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and they both took the afternoon off much to the staff's amusement for gossip. Rachel was very apprehensive whilst Eddie was very excited. They walked slowly from Rachel's car through the hygienic corridors of the hospital hoping not to bump into anyone they knew especially from school. They sat on the uncomfortable plastic blue chairs next to each other,"everything's going to be fine Rach."  
"I know. I'm just nervous,"she said whispering. "I know you are but there's nothing to be nervous about," he said rubbing the back of her hand which was resting on her leg,"Miss Mason?" The nurse called which brought Rachel out of her thoughts. Rachel and Eddie stood following the nurse into the nearest room. Rachel lay down on the hospital bed whilst Eddie sat beside her on the chair still holding her hand. "The gel is going to be pretty cold," she said as she placed some on her stomach which already started to show a small baby bump which was barely visible. Rachel and Eddie turned their heads towards the small screen which sat to the right. A tear fell from Eddie's eye and he dismissively wiped it away with his free hand,"that's the baby's head,arms and legs. Do you want to know how many weeks you're gone and the due date?" Rachel smiled. "Yea,ok," Rachel said tears welling up in he eyes. "You're four months gone and your due date is September the first," the midwife said smiling at the two adults in tears. The midwife gave Rachel tissue to wipe the gel off her stomach. Rachel did so as the midwife left the room still with the picture which was paused up on the screen,"that's our baby Rach,"Eddie whispered in her ear. "Ye it is," she whispered back still staring at the screen still with her hand over her stomach. Eddie placed his above hers and smiled a wide grin. After five minutes Rachel stood up and pulled her shirt down whilst straightening her skirt and grabbing her handbag.

thanks again guys...xx


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie pulled up outside Rachel's house after he persuaded her for him to drive her home and he'll go and get his car. Rachel looked at Eddie who looked back,"are you coming in? We need to sort arrangements out," she said wanting to stay in his company for longer. "Ye ok," Eddie opened the car door and stepped out followed by Rachel. Eddie locked the door of the car and handed Rachel the key in which she opened her front door. Eddie had only been to her house once and that was the night that they'd hoped they would be able to forget. There was no chance of that happening now. Eddie made his way into the living room whilst she went and got coffee for them both but having to use decaf for her. She handed him the coffee and sat down on the sofa next to him,"this is going to be awkward," she thought a they took a testing sip of their coffee and deciding wether or not it was cool enough to drink.

They sat there not saying anything for the next five minutes until Eddie spoke first,"what are we going to do?" He asked as if he was speaking to himself. "Not tell anyone to start. I will want to go back to work as soon as possible afterwards and closer to the time you could move in for a bit to help and stuff?" Rachel asked and her voice sounding determined when she said she wanted to go back to work as soon as possible after giving birth. "Ok I suggest I move in last day of term because then I can get settled in and the baby might come early and I'd want to be here to help you," he said looking at her. She seemed distant,she seemed scared and then tears started to fall from her eyes. Eddie placed his mug on the coffee table in front of him and moved closer to Rachel,"Rach what's wrong?" Rachel shook her head and spoke quietly as if remembering the memory,"I've been pregnant before,twice,"she took in a deep breath,"that's why my past happened. It's because I told my parents I was pregnant and they'd kicked me out because they said I was stupid it doesn't look good on the family for a just turned seventeen year old to be pregnant,"Eddie didn't say anything just let her carry on scared he would stop her from saying anything else. "I miscarried a few weeks later because I had been living on the streets and didn't get enough nutrition for the baby to survive. I nearly gave up on life. I didn't know what to do until the man came up to me and offered me a job. I knew it was wrong but it was the only way I was going to survive. I saved up enough for university and that's when I changed my name and made something of myself because I was fed up of being beat and disrespected and thought of nothing more than a worthless teenage girl who wouldn't amount to anything, then about thirteen years ago an old client recognised me and I said I wasn't working anymore. He..he made me and I became pregnant. I couldn't keep her so she's in boarding school in London and stays with my sister when it's the holidays. I miss her. I love her," she sobbed as she buried her head in her hands. It was the first time she revealed any of this to anyone and the only reason she told Eddie was because he was going to be the father of her child and he needed to know everything . Eddie sat in disbelief at the information that slowly began to sink in. He put his arm around her shoulder and soothed her,"it's going to be different this time Rach. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. We'll do this together." A tear ran down his cheek as she slowly fell asleep on him.

After half an hour of just watching her sleep Eddie picked her up in his arms like a baby and carried her towards her bedroom. He couldn't help but remember the last time he was here. If it wasn't for the baby their friendship wouldn't exist anymore. Eddie placed Rachel down gently on her bed before pulling the covers over her sleeping body which obviously needed this rest assuming it was only seven o'clock. Eddie moved the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her on the forehead and leaving her bedroom taking a last cursory glance and closing her bedroom door. Eddie walked downstairs switching lights off as he went along . He took the keys out of the front door before locking it on his way out and posting the keys through the letterbox. Eddie walked down the now dark streets with only his thoughts to keep him company,"she'd obviously been bottling it up for years and needed to tell someone. She's so vulnerable and scared and I don't blame her for wanting to keep it a secret," he sighed deeply as he carried on walking to his car before going home.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel woke up the next morning as the sun through the window started to beam in through the thin fabric of the curtains. Then nausea hit her she pulled back the duvet and ran towards the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl. She sighed and leant back against the cool white tiles of the bathroom wall now only realising that she was still in her clothes and couldn't remember getting to bed last night. Rach then remembered opening up to Eddie about everything it was now she felt relieved that she could trust someone to share this with. Rachel looked at the watch that was on her wrist. 8.30. She suddenly jumped up and had a quick shower before changing doing her hair and make up. Rachel ran down her stairs being careful not to fall putting toast in the toaster whilst putting her boots on and jacket . Rachel rushed through her hallway with toast in her mouth and picking her keys up off the floor before rushing to her car and throwing her bags into the boot and slamming it shut and jumping into the drivers seat and switching the engine on toast still in her mouth.

Rachel arrived in school ten minutes later. She looked at her watch.9:00,"not bad,"she thought to herself before checking that she was looking ok and exiting her car still with the uneaten toast wedged between her teeth. Rachel grabbed her bags before heading towards her office slowly beginning to eat her cold toast at last. Once in her office she saw Eddie sitting in her chair sorting through mail and paperwork,"morning Eddie," she said dumping her bags on the floor and lying back on the sofa. "Morning Miss Mason. In a bit of a rush this morning?" Rachel nodded her head whilst swallowing her toast,"ye morning sickness. What time did I fall asleep last night?"  
"About seven-ish you were out for the count I was able to carry you upstairs. You feeling better?" He asked looking concerned as she looked a lot happier but you could never be sure. "Ye thanks for listening."  
"No problem anytime Rach. I'm here for you," he said putting down his pen and joining her on the sofa and placing his hand on her stomach,"and the baby." Rachel smiled at him contently placing her hand on his and knowing although they weren't in a relationship he was going to be there for her.  
"Rach I found some stuff on the internet on how to hide it. Thought you'd might want to read it so I printed it off for you,"he said handing her the papers and taking a cursory glance through them before placing them in her handbag. Rachel flung her head back on the back of the sofa closing her eyes for a brief second. She lifted herself up and sat down on her chair Eddie watching her as she started to work on the paperwork which kept on mounting up into a pile that would take a load of time. "Thanks Eddie...for everything," she said smiling the only genuine smile he'd seen her smile in a long time. The only time he could remember her smile like that was one he returned from a trip with a brace around his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

couldn't stop thinking about Rachel's daughter. Rachel was late again because of the morning sickness. Eddie rooted through her desk finding a brown envelope. Eddie emptied the contents to see photos and letters from Rachel's daughter and copies of replies she had sent. Eddie smiled at the photos of them together and the genuine replies Rachel wrote to her daughter and she had even explained why she did it. The last letter dated back to a few days ago and the reply. Rachel had explained that she was pregnant and wanted to see her daughter to say sorry and to keep her. Eddie decided to sort this out and was on a mission when he quickly put everything back in and placing it back in the draws. Rachel walked in five minutes later after he'd bought two train tickets,"I feel like absolute crap." Eddie laughed at her dead serious face after picking up her bags and his along with taking her car keys off her and pushing her out the door. "Eddie?" She said rather loudly as the lesson change over began. Eddie placed her in the passenger seat of his car before driving out of the school and towards the train station causing some curious glances from students.


	8. Chapter 8

"Eddie where are we going?" Rachel asked know really confused after he had asked Tom to cover for them. "London," he said simply. "Why?" I'll explain when we're on the train so there's no turning back," now Rachel was even more confused. They jumped out of the car and straight onto the train. Rachel brought her laptop on to do work. "Eddie care to explain?" She asked sitting opposite him. "We're going to see your daughter," he said with a smirk as the smile grew wide on Rachel's face. "Are you serious?!" She sounded like a child on Christmas Day,"I'm serious." He laughed back as Rachel gave him a big hug. Rachel grabbed her handbag and routed through it frantically. "What you looking for?" Eddie asking suspiciously. "You'll see," she said raising an eyebrow and smirking as the train was moving through the countryside. Rachel ended up tipping the contents of her bag out on the table in front of her. Then she found what she was looking for and opened the square box staring at it before turning it over to the other side. It was a small golden locket and engraved on the other side was,"you're always in my heart love " Rachel opened the locket up on the right was a picture of her daughter as a child and the left was one of Rachel and her when she was first born. Eddie smiled as he'd seen Rachel go into her own world and smile. "Rach what's that?" Rachel handed Eddie the box and couldn't help but still smile. Eddie looked at the locket,"you've been waiting to give this to her for ages haven't you?" Rachel nodded her head,"fifteen and a half years to be exact. Another reason why I haven't seen her is because my parents stopped me and when she was given to Mel she was sent off to boarding school," Rachel let out a sigh and a tear fell down her cheek but she still couldn't stop smiling at the though if seeing her daughter again.


	9. Chapter 9

Three hours they arrived in London. Rachel had fallen asleep clutching the box and a smile still on her face. Eddie shook her gently which woke her up straight away and was off the train in a shot by dragging Eddie by the hand with her. She'd stopped a taxi in record breaking time which made Eddie laughed and they were on the way to the school. Rachel phoned them quickly and just said that she wanted a chat with a student. They pulled up outside the school. It was completely different to Waterloo Road. The road has been painted blue inside and out. Every child behaved and dressed respectively not one misbehaved. Rachel was greeted by the headmistress,"you must be Rachel Mason?" Rachel shook her hand,"nice to meet you. This is my deputy head Eddie Lawson," Eddie shook the petite woman's hand. "I'm Joanna Long. Who are you here to see?"  
"Sally Fenshaw," Rachel replied trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Ah ok their actually rehearsing their end of term play now. Would you like to watch?" The headmistress asked her. "Ye please," Rachel answered a bit too quickly as they followed they followed the woman through the quiet corridors peeping into the classrooms where no one was even whispering to each other. "God this is different to Waterloo Road," Eddie exclaimed. "Ye it is. We'd have had three fire alarms and at least five fights by nine o'clock," Rachel chuckled.  
"Sounds like you've got a handful of a school," Joanna added.  
"Bit of an understatement but I like the challenge and the kids aren't bad really. They behave when they want to," Rachel said defending the school as they walked into the hall. Eddie didn't have to look twice to see who was Rachel's daughter it was a spitting image.

The three stood at the back of the hall watching the rehearsals. Rachel smiled as she watched her daughter on stage and nearly began to cry. Eddie secretly out his arm around her waist to comfort her as she placed her handbag on the floor which made the students turn to face the three in the back. Sally recognised the woman stood at the back and jumped off stage running towards Rachel. Everyone looked confused as Sally hugged her mother tightly as Rachel fell to her knees and hugged her even tighter,"hi sweetie," she said with tears coming down her eyes. "Hi mum," she said crying with her. "I missed you so much. I love you," Rachel rambled on because she didn't know his to say anything. Eddie watched the sight in front of him finally realising how much this actually meant to Rachel. "I love you too," was what Sally said next as Rachel stood up and looked her daughter. "When's lunch?" Rachel asked Joanna.  
"Not for another quarter of an hour but you can use my office for a chat if you want?" Sally and Rachel nodded their heads as they followed Joanna out of the hall and Eddie trailing behind.


	10. Chapter 10

The office was very different to Rachel's. It was a lot bigger but more professional an as if hers was like that it would scare the daylights out of her students. The office was black and grey and in the middle was a desk with a lot less paperwork on it. Rachel and Sally sat down on the sofa in the back of the room. "Rach I'll wait outside for you," Eddie said and took a seat on the seats outside the office as did Joanna. "Mum who's that?"  
"That's Eddie Lawson he's my deputy head and the father of my child," she said looking at Lucy. "He seems nice are you two together?" Rachel shook her head.  
"My staff did some matchmaking by getting us very drunk," Rachel explained to her daughter who snuggled into the side. "Can I come back with you? I hate it here," she finally said. "Of course you can. Why didn't you tell me before?" Rachel asked a little concerned. "Because aunt Mel would check what I'd write to you," she said timidly whilst Rachel stroked her hair. "Oh love I'm sorry. We'll get you enrolled in Waterloo Road come September and me and Eddie will sort your room out and Eddie's moving in come summer holidays to help out," Rachel explained to her mother. "Ok," she said hugging her mother tighter. "I've got something to give you which I've been desperate to do since I last saw you," Rachel looked her daughter in her eye and got the locket out of her handbag. Rachel handed the box to Sally who opened it and they both cried. Eddie knocked on the door and entered whilst walking over to the two. Sally smiled at Eddie,"nice to meet you," Sally said. "It's very nice to meet you too," Eddie replied smiling at her. "Sally's going to come to Waterloo Road," Rachel beamed.  
"Is she now? Well there's some things you'd have to know about the headmistress she's stubborn and bossy..." Rachel glared at him whilst Sally laughed. "Anything else about me?" Rachel said trying to hide the smile on her face. "Nope that's just about it," he smiled a cheeky grin. "But the deputy is far worst! He's lazy,informal and can't stand being wrong," Rachel bit back as the three of them laughed. "Ok a couple of things no one knows about me being pregnant or that it's even Eddie's or about my past so you've got to keep it quiet,"Rachel explained to her daughter. "How don't they know that you're pregnant it's obvious!" Sally exclaimed which made Rachel giggle. "I'm good at hiding things," she said hugging her daughter. "Too good," Eddie commented,"let's go home," he finished as they left the office after telling Joanna who was understanding.

The three were in a taxi,"is Mel home?" Rachel asked Sally. "Not that I know of. She might be," Sally said unsure. Rachel looked at her and she knew there would be an argument either way and Rachel did have legal rights over her daughter. "Ok we'll go and get your stuff," Rachel said wrapping her arm around her daughter. When they arrived at Melissa to their surprise she was in. Rachel and Sally walked up to the door as Sally opened it and Rachel followed her. Sally rushed upstairs to go and pack whilst Rachel went into the living room finding Mel sprawled out on the sofa watching telly,"hi Mel." Mel jumped up at the sound of the voice to face her older sister,"what...what are you doing here?" Melissa asked completely confused." Come to see Sally," Rachel said as if to say why else would I be here? "But she's in school," Mel asked.  
"No she isn't she's upstairs packing," Rachel corrected her. "Why she packing?"  
"She's coming to live with me," Rachel said happily which was the complete opposite to Mel. "You don't have the right!" She shouted. "Yes I do Melissa I've got the documents! Anyway you get your life back now so it doesn't matter!" Rachel said storming upstairs to find her daughter had finished packing and was trying to haul it down the stairs. Rachel took it off her and instructed her to run to the taxi and stay with Eddie because Mel would try and stop her. Sally did so and breathed a sigh of relief when she was in the taxi. Rachel exited a few minutes later with the suitcase luckily unharmed.

last update for a week guys...sorry :( xx


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back :) xx

Days passed. Everything was fine and now because it was the last day of had settled in in the house. She hasn't had to hide it much she wasn't as big as she is supposed to be but the doctors said it was fine when they found out they were having a girl. Which Eddie and Rachel were thrilled about. He'd have another person to protect and Rachel would be able to spoil her like she always wanted to do and not make the same mistakes. No one at the school suspected a thing not even Steph Haydock who would purposely go out and find gossip. The staff did find it odd when Rachel and Eddie would be off at the same time because of Rachel's scans and check ups. Eddie was moving in today which both excited and scared Rachel but luckily Sally liked Eddie. They'd decided that they would start on the nursery after school today which added to their adults had decided that Eddie would move in permanently assuming the house was big enough anyway and it would help Rachel a 'd grown close as friends again but it didn't go further. They respected each others decisions and always compromised which had always ended up better.

Rachel had dismissed assembly and instructed them to go and enjoy their summer holidays. She stepped down off stage and went towards Eddie,"ready to go home?" Eddie nodded smiling as he followed Rachel out of the hall and towards her office wondering how they had kept it secret for so long. The staff had offered them to go to the pub but they declined knowing they would guess something if Rachel was drinking orange juice. Eddie had handed his keys to the new owner of his house earlier that day.

They made it outside and to their respective cars they smiled to each other before Eddie followed Rachel home to hers. There wasn't much to do he'd practically spent the past few days unpacking. As soon as they got home they went straight upstairs to the baby's room where Sally had made a start on painting each wall white. Eddie had emptied the room previously. They smiled at each other as Rachel handed Eddie a paint brush and they started to paint the walls white and a chocolate colour not wanting to paint it pink just incase the ultrasound was wrong. Rachel got bored halfway through and started flicking the paint at Eddie as it turned into a full blown out paint fight between the three. They laughed and laughed until they eventually managed to finish painting. Whilst the paint dried Eddie started to build the furniture as Rachel made food downstairs still covered in paint and Sally had a bath and then went to bed. Rachel laughed to herself as she heard Eddie cursing himself as he'd obviously hit himself with the hammer.


	12. Chapter 12

They sat and ate food as there then was a knock on the door. Rachel sighed to herself as she got up and peered through the window to see who it was. "Oh damn," she said under her breath. Luckily she was wearing a baggy too and could place a cushion over herself. Before she owned the door she warned Eddie who went and locked the upstairs doors and explained to Sally not to come down. Rachel opened the door and put on her best fake smile,"hi Steph,Matt,Tom and Davina."  
"Hi Rachel thought assuming you couldn't come out we came to you," Rachel smiled back and told them to follow her into the living room getting the weird looks of why there was paint on her. Eddie came down stairs and went into the kitchen where he found Rachel,"how are we going to hide this?" She whispered.  
"Don't worry I had a feeling this might happen so I bought you non alcoholic wine which I'll drink with you," he said smiling as he took them out of the cupboard and the alcoholic wine and glasses. "Thanks Eddie," she said taking the alcoholic wine and going back into the living room as Eddie instructed he'd be in in a bit. Rachel sat down after putting the wine and glasses on the table and sitting down in the corner and placing a cushion in front of her stomach. "Rachel why are you covered in paint?" Steph asked curiously. Rachel looked down at her arms and noticed they had white specks all over them and some brown. She laughed,"oh yea,I'm painting upstairs and Eddie came over to help so I started flicking paint at him," she looked at their faces who gave her knowing looks. "Where is Mr Lawson now?" Matt asked curiously. "In the kitchen, Eddie get your arse in here now!" The staff looked at her and shook their heads,"what?" She snapped,"damn hormones," she thought. "You're just as bossy here as you are in work," Tom laughed taking a sip of wine. Eddie appeared in the doorway even more covered in paint than what Rachel was. The staff laughed at him,"what?" He asked looking confused as he gave Rachel a glass of wine and mouthing,"non-alcoholic." The staff looked at Eddie before Davina replied,"it's just you two are covered in paint and it's quite funny." Eddie looked at them and then Rachel laughing,"oh yes, thanks a lot for that Rach," he said grinning at her obviously trying to cover her stomach with a pillow.

Hours passed and the staff still sat sipping and drinking wine chattering about everything and anything. Rachel drank hardly anything as did Eddie the non-alcoholic drink didn't taste pleasant. Rachel was beginning to get tired and Eddie could see it. The staff also noticed and decided to go to the pub after Rachel had nearly fallen asleep a couple of times. They all thanked her although she made no effort in following them out. Eddie happily did that knowing the reason. After everyone had left and a tipsy Steph he locked the door and made his way back into the living room where he found Rachel fast asleep on the sofa with her hand subconsciously placed on her rounded stomach. He smiled at the sight in front of him and took a photo before lifting her up,she wasn't that heavy even with the added weight. Eddie walked up the carpeted staircase and towards Rachel's room. Eddie opened the door and placed her down on the bed before kissing her forehead and thinking this wouldn't be the last time that he would have to do this. Eddie left Rachel to sleep after kissing the baby bump and made his way to check on Sally and then the nursery where he thought he'd surprise her and finish it.


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning Rachel woke up to find herself in bed still full of paint. She wondered out of her bedroom looking for Eddie. She knocked on his door but he wasn't there. She gradually looked in every room in the house when she came to the nursery,"if he wasn't in hear then I may as well make a start on it," he thought to herself as she opened the door.

What she found inside surprised her. Everything had been done the walls painted, the furniture had been put up and the baby toys,clothes and essentials they had already bought been put away. She walked in further and the sight she found made her smile more and giggle. Eddie was sat on the wooden rocking chair they had bought sleeping soundly with his mouth open and a blanket over him. Rachel took a photo on her phone which she would show him later on in the day. Rachel walked over to Eddie and whispered in his ear,"Eddie,Eddie wake up." Slowly he began to stir until he realised it was Rachel's voice he bolted upright. Rachel smiled at him,"thank you," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek,"c'mon off you go to bed you don't want to have a really stiff neck," she instructed him as she helped him out of the chair and lead him to his bedroom where he went in and didn't bother closing the door just fell flat on his stomach and went back asleep.

Rachel and Sally were downstairs eating breakfast,"where's Eddie mum?"  
"Sleeping he finished the nursery last night on himself," she explained whilst eating a piece of toast. "I'm scared to start school in September," Sally admitted to her mother. "I know darling but there's nothing to be worried about. Any problems you come to me straight away," Rachel said reading her daughters face. "Mum,are we telling people about us?"  
"It's up to you really. People will find out eventually but I think we should let them figure it out on their own it's fun watching believe you me," Rachel smiled at her daughter. "Ye guess it could be fun,"she replied smiling the same smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that afternoon Eddie emerged downstairs where Rachel had a coffee and some food ready for him. Eddie fell back on the sofa and switched the television on whilst Rachel handed him his coffee and food whist sitting down next to him with her own plate of food. Eddie smiled his thanks and went back to watching the football match was on. Rachel knew it would be best not to disturb him whilst he was watching his precious football. Once halftime came the conversation started,"thank you for doing the nursery it's beautiful. But you didn't have to I would have helped," she said starting the conversation. "I wanted to. Didn't want to risk getting paint flicked at me again," he teased referring to the little bit of paint Rachel still had on her arm. She laughed and wiped it off before taking the plates out to the kitchen and washed up when she screamed. Eddie ran into the kitchen followed by Sally who heard the scream from her bedroom to see that Rachel was alright,"what's happening?" He asked with concern and fear evident in his voice,"the baby just kicked," Rachel answered with both hands on her stomach. Eddie ran over to where Rachel was at and placed his hand where one of Rachel's just was. They both smiled at each other at the feel of the baby kicking. "That's amazing,come here Sally," Eddie said in made her way over and placed one hand on her mothers stomach. Although he had had another child before it still amazed him at the thought of another person growing inside the other person. Rachel just nodded in agreement as they stood there astonished for the next ten minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now four days into the month of August and it was boiling hot. The sun was high in the sky as Rachel sat inside with a cold glass of water watching Eddie and Sally gardening. She had been instructed by Eddie to stay inside in the shade not to cause sun stroke or any other possible conclusions to risk Rachel or the baby. Rachel was just about to fill up her glass when a searing pain ran through her stomach and she screamed which cause Eddie and Sally to come running one after each other. Once he was in the kitchen he saw Rachel bending over by the sink breathing in and out deeply,"I think it's time Eddie," she said as another contraction hit her causing her to moan. Eddie closed the back door locking it before heading over to Rachel and letting her lean on him as they made their way out to the car. Sally stayed in the house. She found it difficult to walk as the contractions came closer and closer together. Once Rachel was in the car and seat belt wrapped around her Eddie jumped into the drivers seat and sped towards the hospital. He then helped Rachel onto a wheelchair as he ran through the hospital corridors to the maternity ward. They gave their names at reception and were immediately directed to a secluded room at the end of the long corridor.

Once Rachel was lying in bed in pain Eddie watched on helpless,"I'm scared Eddie," Rachel said which made Eddie want to cry. "Me too Rach,but we'll get though this together and I would happily take the pain away from you," he grabbed onto Rachel's hand as she squeezed tighter as a contraction hit her. At this moment the midwife walked in,"hi Miss Mason I'm Karen and I'll be your midwife today. I'm just going to examine you if that's alright?" Rachel nodded her head as the midwife examined Rachel as she looked at Eddie who looked just as every bit as petrified as her,"won't be long you're 9cm dilated. You might be worrying because baby's early but she's fine and it's not uncommon." This seemed to relax Eddie and Rachel a bit then her waters broke. The midwife pressed the red button on the pristine white wall for extra help. "It's time for you to deliver your baby Miss Mason," Karen said as others came into the room. "Please call me Rachel," she said just as a contraction hit her and she was told to push as she nearly broke Eddie's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

After a short amount of time of screaming and pain from Rachel mainly mutterings of "it's all your bloody fault Edward James Lawson,if you hadn't had dragged me to that bloody party and then wormed your way into your boss' bloody bed I wouldn't be in so much bloody pain and I blame Steph bloody Haydock for the amount of bloody alcohol" which made the midwives chuckle and Eddie, Rachel was handed her baby daughter after she had been weighed and washed. Tears fell from both Eddie and Rachel's eyes as he kissed Rachel and the baby on the head. Rachel moved her damp hair from her face as she looked down at her daughter gurgling in her arms,"the quieter the baby the noisier the teenager," the midwife said which made the pair chuckle as she left the room. "I'm so proud of you Rach," Eddie said whilst his daughter gripped onto his thumb. "What are we going to name her?" Rachel asked looking at her daughter who had began to open her eyes. "Lucy I like the name Lucy," Eddie said looking at Rachel as she turned to face him,"me too. So it's Lucy Lawson ?" Eddie looked at Rachel,"no it's Lucy Mason Lawson." Rachel smiled at the name although it didn't sound right it included both parents surnames which is what they wanted. "I'm going to phone my parents and Sally to tell them and to get you your overnight bag," Eddie said once again kissing Rachel on the head leaving her to feed her baby for the first time.

Eddie exited the room and walked up and down the hallway trying to get hold of his parents. After the 5th time he got through,"mum,dad you're grandparents," he said simply as he heard his mother scream down the phone and his dad congratulating them,"we're on our way where are you?"  
"Manchester General hospital. Last room of the corridor to the right and can you pick up Rachel's overnight bag in her house and Sally up please. thank you," he said as he didn't bother waiting for a reply and hung up and rang Sally,"you've got a baby sister," Eddie said as he heard her scream down the phone,"my parents are on their way to pick you up and bring you here,"he explained before hanging up and thrusting his phone back into his jeans pocket as he headed back to the room.

Eddie entered the room to see Rachel still cradling their baby. He sat down on the chair next to the bed as she handed him to Eddie,"and this is your daddy," she said as Eddie carefully took his daughter into his arms for the first time. "She looks like you Rach," he said looking at the tiny baby in his arms dressed in a white baby grow with soft brown eyes like his and a small amount of black hair on her head. "She has your eyes though," she admitted as she watched Eddie carefully sway her back and forth and speak to her,"Lucy I'm going to get this into your head at an early stage no boys until you're thirty," he said softly and already showing his protective side towards his new born daughter. Rachel laughed at this statement," what did your parents say?" She asked. Rachel had only met them a couple of times and Eddie and her told them about her past just to make sure they were ok with her. They were very understanding and said that ,"everyone makes mistakes. Let's not dwell on them." Eddie looked at Rachel,"their on their way. I've asked them to stop off at ours to get your overnight bag and Sally," he explained as Rachel yawned,"why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up when their here." Rachel had already fallen asleep by time he finished his statement. Eddie carefully place his daughter back on her bed and took a few photos of her and then of Rachel sleeping just incase she threatens him with something and he's got something to threaten back with.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel was woken up by the soft voice of Eddie in her ear,"Rach my parents are here and Sally wants to see you," She adjusted her eyes to the light and looked at Eddie who was millimetres away from her face. She gave a wide grin before sitting up on the bed and her eyes fixed on her daughter who was in her grandfathers arms and her grandmother cooing her. "Hi Brenda,Geoffrey," she said timidly. "Hi darling how are you?" Brenda asked knowing what she's going through and as Sally climbed on the bed next to Rachel and hugged her. "Tired if I'm being honest," she added a chuckle in at the end. Geoffrey handed Lucy back to Rachel. Eddie sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped and arm around her waist whilst looking at his beautiful daughter both smiling contently. Brenda quickly snapped a photo without them noticing. The two grandparents smiled at the four in front of them and knowing that their son was genuinely happy. "When are you going to go back to work Rachel?" She asked curiously although probably already knowing the answer,"September. The staff and students still don't know which I'm surprised about," she laughed finally looking up from her daughter and to her other one. "What are you going to do about Lucy?" Geoffrey asked. "I'm not sure," Rachel looked at Eddie for an answer. "Could you have her that week?"  
"We can from the sixth onwards," they said looking at their granddaughter. "I'll guess we'll have to take her in to work on the 5th. We could rotate when you're free you can have Lucy and visversa and if you don't mind Sally,you could help?"  
"Ye I'd be happy to help,"Rachel said looking at Eddie for agreement. He nodded his head,"but that'll mean everyone finding out," he warned. "I know they'd find out sooner or later anyway," she said shrugging her shoulders. Rachel couldn't care less what everyone says anymore as long as if she had Sally,Lucy and Eddie she was happy.


	18. Chapter 18

First day at home. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she dumped her overnight bag at the bottom of the stairs. She really did hate hospitals just the thought of them made her want to shiver. She wasn't scared of what they'd do it's just the having to wait to be released as if you're a wild animal waiting to be released into the wild. Eddie was close behind her carrying Lucy's car seat,"welcome home darling," Rachel said picking her daughter and carrying her up the stairs towards the nursery with Eddie following close behind. Eddie stood in the doorway watching Rachel putting Lucy in the cot. Eddie watched contently she really was a natural with children it was as if she had had loads. Rachel turned to face Eddie and smiled as she walked towards him. They closed the nursery behind them grabbing a monitor. Rachel walked towards her bedroom and instructing Eddie to follow her. As she placed the monitor down on the bedside table she fell back against her bed and immediately closed her eyes. "Thanks for everything Eddie," she said sitting back up. Eddie sat next to her on her bed,"no problem Rach." She snuggled into Eddie whilst placing her head on her shoulder,"can you stay in head tonight I think I'd panic as soon as I head the monitor go off and especially the chord which tells us of she's breathing or not" she chuckled going off into the bathroom to get changed as Eddie did the same. Soon they were both lying in bed and Rachel snuggled up to Eddie quickly falling asleep. They weren't together but in some sort of way were. Eddie looked down at Rachel and smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the first day back at school,"Eddie you got everything ?" She yelled up the stairs as she tried to stop a crying Lucy. "Think so Rach!" He shouted back down the stairs. Rachel decided to check,"nappies?"  
"Check!"  
"Wipes?"  
"Check!"  
"Spare clothes?"  
"Check!"  
"Formula and bottles?"  
"Check and check!"  
"Spare top for me?"  
"Check!" He said as he came down the stairs holding a bag. Rachel handed him a piece of toast before placing Lucy in the car seat. "Sally walked to school earlier."Today was going to be stressful to say the least. They clambered out of the house with bags upon bags upon bags. Eddie locked the door behind them in a rush because they were already late,(for them anyway.). Rachel and Eddie got into their separate cars. Rachel buckled Lucy's car seat in making sure it was secure before shouting to Eddie,"see you at school?"  
"Ye," he shouted as he ran back into the house forgetting something. By time he came back out Rachel was already on her way to school.

Rachel stepped out of her silver sports car just making it on time to hear the bell ring for the first day of term. Rachel looked all around her as she saw new pupils going from year seven to sixth form and her daughter waiting nervously on the steps. She sighed as she realised she had to face the music at some point. Rachel closed the drivers door and opened the back door as she was getting the car seat out Eddie pulled up along side her. She pulled the bag over her shoulders as she held the car seat getting some glances from students and teachers. Rachel walked over to Eddie who was waiting for her as he took the bags off Rachel,"hi again."

"Hi today's going to be stressful," Rachel smiled at Eddie,"that it is Mr Lawson that is it. We're late for assembly so straight in," Rachel and Eddie made their way into assembly carrying all the stuff with them. Eddie sat down in the front after placing all the bags down and taking Lucy off Rachel. Sally sat behind Eddie as they both smiled at straightened herself out hearing the gossip going around the hall and smiled. Rachel made her way up to the stage.

Luckily Lucy was sleeping and Eddie was going to keep her occupied if she woke up and he always had Sally to help, "Welcome back to Waterloo Road for a new year and to the new pupils who are joining us today..." Rachel tried not to laugh as she saw the blank faces staring at her and Sally trying to stifle a giggle as she knew that her mother was really trying not to laugh. Rachel looked at Eddie and they smiled just as Lucy was starting to wake up Eddie picked her up out of the car seat and tried distracting her with toys and placing her flat on his chest as she gurgled and held her hand out for Sally who took it and received more blank faces. "Right before I go any further what's with the blank and confused faces?" She asked knowing why they were blank but just liked to see who would have had enough courage to ask as did Eddie who stood up and started to walk Lucy up and down the hall near the windows before getting Sally to come and help settle the baby as she did and took Lucy off him, "C'mon I know you're all dying to ask me something so what is it?"

Then sudden realisation hit Steph as she stood up shouting,"Oh my god, oh my god,oh my god!" She shouted jumping up and down,"what is it Steph?" Rachel asked knowing what she was doing that to. "The..the baby..it's yours," she said pointing at Rachel. "Yes Steph Lucy is mine any other questions?" She asked knowing the next question already Steph decided to ask,"who's the fa...OH MY GOD! No way!" Rachel smirked as did Eddie. The children still looked bewildered. Steph fell back on the seat not being able to answer people who were asking her. Sally walked up to Rachel and handed her Lucy as Matt decided to ask,"who's the dad Miss Mason?" Rachel decided to be clever,"isn't it obvious?" Bolton then stood,"Lawson's the dad," Rachel,Eddie and Sally laughed but the rest of the hall sat in shock. "Yes Bolton as you would put it Lawson's the dad like innit,but before you ask no we're not together and with that you're dismissed" she said in a mock Bolton voice as the students piled out Rachel decided she needed to speak to the staff on their own with Eddie so she handed Lucy to Sally,"go to your sister. Sally go and stand in the corner."

The teachers stayed behind and sat on their seats shock still evident in their eyes,"c'mon bombarde us with questions," Rachel said waiting for them to come firing out of the gossiping mouths. "When?" Tom was the first to speak,"staff do last year. Stephanie's fault," Eddie answered.  
"How did you keep it secret?" Matt asked.  
"Baggy tops," Rachel answered.  
"But when we came around yours last day of term you were drinking alcohol and Eddie was there," Davina said wanting all the answers. "Long story short. Staff do. Baggy tops. Nonalcoholic drinks and Eddie moved in to help out. When we were covered in paint we were painting the nursery. And no we are not together," Rachel said before Lucy started crying and Sally handed her to her mother and they headed up to her m office with Eddie trailing behind the three girls with the bags smirks on their faces as Sally received curious glances.


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel,Eddie and Sally arrived in Rachel's office as she put the car seat near her desk and handed her daughter her timetable and sent Eddie to show her where her registration was. Eddie and Sally were walking down the corridor towards Tom Clarkson's office,"are you nervous?"  
"A bit. I know I'm going to get questions on why you handed me Lucy during assembly," she chuckled. "I know sorry about that she wanted to go to you,"Eddie said smiling at Sally. "Well she loves her big sister," Sally said with a cheeky grin. "That she does," he said opening Tom's classroom door,"Mr Clarkson new student for you. Sally Fenshaw," he said smiling before Sally walked in and sat near the back next to a boy named Derek. He had short brown spiked hair and was athletic but a decent boy with no intention on getting in trouble. "Hi," Sally said timidly.  
"Hi I'm Derek," he said offering her a warm smile. "Tell me about the decent teachers in this place," Sally said trying to start conversation. "Ah well Haydock and Budgen are probably the worst. But Mason and Lawson are probs the best and now they got that kid with them,"he replied honestly,"do you know the kids name?"  
"Why do you ask?" Sally asked knowing what he was getting at. Other students now caught up on the conversation and turned around. "Because you were holding her in assembly," a girl named Holly pointed out.  
"Her name is Lucy Mason Lawson happy?"  
"How do you know that?" Mr Clarkson asked now interested in the conversation the children were having. Sally gave up she may as well tell them,"because she's my half sister. Born on the fourth of August just under a month early," she sighed near the end. "So you're Lawson's kid?"  
"Nope Mason's," she answered and looked at everyone's reaction. "You're Mason's kid? But you don't have the same last name," Another boy pointed out. "I know," she really didn't want to explain why. "Why?"  
"Because I don't alright?" She snapped getting protective and walking out of the door. Sally walked down the empty corridor just as Rachel noticed her daughter out of class and shouted,"Sally Eva Fenshaw! What are you doing out of class?" Sally quickly turned around and noticed her mother walking towards her. Sally shrugged her shoulders with tears brimming in her eyes,"hey sweetie what's wrong?" Rachel asked noticing her daughter was upset. Once again Sally shrugged her shoulders,"c'mon I'll show you my favourite place to her away from everything. I just need to go tell Eddie," she said showing her daughter the way.

Once they'd told Eddie that they were going for a chat,Rachel and Sally made their way behind the school and to the back of the field where sat an old wooden bench tucked away underneath an oak tree and the branches hanging over it so it was completely secluded. Rachel sat down next to Sally and instantly found it relaxing. "Tell me," Rachel said in a soft voice. "It's just going to be harder than I thought," Sally tried explaining.  
"What's going to be harder than you thought?" Rachel asked needing to know all the answers. "When we got back to registration after assembly I got asked what was Lucy's name and then how I knew that. I ended up having to tell them that I was your daughter and then they asked why I didn't have the same last name as you and I snapped that's all," Rachel hugged her daughter. "Oh love I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen especially on your first day," she said in tears.  
"I know you didn't I just don't know how to answer it even if I say it's dads then they'll ask who he is and why he isn't around I don't want to have to explain it,"she cried back. "I know,I know any comments or remarks about it you tell me straight away and if it gets out of hand I'll explain to everyone," Rachel said as she stroked her daughters hair. "Ok mum. But I don't want you to lose your job over something you didn't do wrong."  
"But I did do something wrong and I won't let anything stupid like that happen to you that's a promise because I love you to much," Rachel told her as she kissed her daughters forehead. "I love you too."  
"C'mon let's get back inside. You can stay with Lucy for a bit to calm down," Rachel said standing up and putting her arm around her daughters shoulder walking her back to her office


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel opened her office door to find Eddie flat out sleeping on the sofa with Lucy on his chest. Sally laughed at the site but Rachel's heart melted. Rachel instructed Sally to take a photo which she did with the phone before quickly uploading it to her mothers laptop. Rachel took Lucy off of him and put her in the car seat instructing Sally to watch this. Sally thought that this must be highly amusing so she took out her phone again and pressed record. Rachel walked quietly of to Eddie before kneeling by his head before shouting in his ear,"Mr Lawson Wake up you lazy so and so!" Which startled Eddie out of his sleep and bolt straight up right putting his hand to his chest,"god Rach why'd you do that?" Rachel shook her head.  
"Because you were sleeping. I could have jumped on you instead but that would've been unfair," she added before attending a crying Lucy. Sally stood there laughing at the interaction between her mum and Eddie after putting her phone away. "What are you laughing at?" Eddie asked still half asleep. "You obviously," she replied cheekily.  
"Anyway why aren't you in lesson?" Eddie asked not knowing why she was there. "Mum'll explain at home," Sally explained as Rachel nodded. The bell for next lesson rang,"right I best be off to my next lesson I heard my teachers a bit of an nag," Sally said dead seriously. "Who is it?" Rachel asked.  
"Mr Lawson,"she said skipping out of her mothers office as Rachel laughed and Eddie sat there confused.

Eddie arrived at his lesson to see Sally smirk at him because of her recent comment. "Right if she's joking about me being a nag I'll prove her right," he thought to himself. Eddie made his way down the classroom rubbing his face,"tired sir?" He recognised the voice straight away and looked at her,"yes Sally Eva Fenshaw I'm tired now collect the text books and hand them out," Sally did as she was told. Eddie started setting work when he was asked questions about her daughter,"Sir what's your daughters name?" One student asked this class didn't know about the information Sally gave earlier. "Lucy, ok let's get these questions out of the way,"Eddie sighed as he sat down at his desk. "When was she born?"

"Fourth of August," Sally sat smiling at Eddie who shook his head and looked for the next question." Are you two living together now?"  
"Yes but only because it's easier for both of us. We are not together," he said sternly. "Why aren't you and Miss Mason together?" Sally's expression perked up at this question and Eddie stood there thinking of what to say. "That's none of your business," Eddie decided to say but Sally thought she could use her position to get the answer,"but sir it kind of is." Eddie raised an eyebrow at her. "You're exactly like your mother,let's just hope you haven't got her temper," Eddie said pointing at her. "Oh much to your dismay I have and it's ten times worst. How do you mean sir?" Everyone was confused on how Eddie knew Sally's mother but thy enjoyed the banter,"you persist on everything until you get the answer you want. Now get on with your work." Sally shook her head and started to work when Eddie went up to Sally and whispered to her,"you want the answer to that question?" Sally nodded.

"You'll have to ask your mother," he replied with a cheeky grin. "So mum was right," she whispered to herself. "Right about what?" Eddie asked suspiciously. "That you are a lazy so and so for not answering the question," she laughed which the class notice. Eddie walked away and sat at his desk. The class still didn't know how Eddie knew Sally's mother. Phoebe was sat next to Sally,"what did Lawson want?" She asked curiously. "Nothing don't worry," Sally brushed it off and carried on with her work. But Zack and a few other kids in the corner to the right wanted to know how Sally and Mr Lawson already now each other,"sir how do you know Sally's mum?" Eddie looked at Sally,"it's alright some kids already know anyway."  
"You sure?"  
"That's what we were talking about earlier," she said looking back at him. "I know Sally's mother because Sally's mother is Miss Mason," Eddie explained looking only at Sally who was still working. "No way," half the class responded as Sally kept her head down."Yes way just get on with your work," Eddie shouted as they still whispered about the new piece of gossip. "So you're living with the head and deputy of this school?" Phoebe asked Sally still unable to believe it,"yes I do can we leave it now?" Phoebe nodded her head as everyone got on with their work.


	22. Chapter 22

Dinner time soon came and Eddie made his way to Rachel's office. He opened the door to see Lucy sleeping and Rachel halfway the same. Eddie walked to her and whispered,"Rach fancy going to the staff room for a change?" Rachel nodded her head and stood up with Lucy still in her arms.

The three started to walk out of the office,"I've just had two hours of being asked questions." Eddie chuckled. "I can imagine,"Rachel added as they walked into the busy corridor and down the hall to the staff room. "Let's brave the staff," Eddie said holding the door open for Rachel and Lucy. The three walked in together causing a few "awww's" from the staff. Rachel sat down on one the chairs and bottle fed Lucy whilst Eddie made them both a coffee. Eddie handed Rachel her coffee smiling her thanks and he sat down next to them as Lucy gurgled and grabbed a lock of Rachel's auburn hair and began pulling it. Eddie smiled at Rachel trying to prise it out of her daughters firm grip but eventually getting there,"come to daddy whilst mummy drinks her coffee," Eddie said grabbing his daughter out of Rachel. Rachel sighed as she leant back against the chair and took a gulp of the warm coffee glad for the caffeine. "So this is really all my fault?" Steph asked sitting opposite the three. "Yes Steph but I'm thankful," Rachel said smiling a broad smile at her daughter who had fallen asleep in Eddie's arms. "Not what you were saying when you were giving birth,"Eddie muttered then suddenly turning into a Rachel in pain mockingly,"this is all you bloody fault Edward James Lawson,if you hadn't had dragged me to that bloody party and then wormed your way into your boss' bloody bed then I wouldn't be in bloody agony and I blame Steph bloody Haydock for the bloody alcohol.." Eddie chuckled slightly to himself,obviously impressed by his impression as the rest of the staff were in hysterics. After the laughter died down a question was asked,t"So why'd you bring her in today?" Tom asked curiously. "Because my parents can't look after her until tomorrow and we don't want to leave her with someone we don't know," Eddie explained as the rest of the staff understood. There was a knock on the staff room door,Matt got up and answered the door .

Sally stood the other side,"is Miss Mason there?"  
"Yes but she's busy," Matt not knowing who she was. "Can you get her for me please?" Sally saying desperate speak to her mother. "Fine who are you?" Matt said exasperated.  
"Her daughter," Sally said raising an eyebrow to see if he'd believe her or not. Matt walked off not wanting to argue and over to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder,"your daughters outside wanting to speak to you."  
"Thanks Matt," she said lifting herself up and going over to speak to her. Matt still didn't believe Sally so he went and eavesdropped on the conversation. "Hi love what's the matter?"  
"I went to see you in your office but Bridget said there's someone by the name of Ben Jones here to see you," Sally explained. Rachel's face went pale she dragged Sally into the staff room and over to Eddie,"Eddie keep Sally here don't let her out not even to lesson," Rachel said panicking.  
"Ok Rach but why?" Eddie asked confused as the rest of the staff room watched the drama,"just do it. Take them home just don't leave her side!" Rachel shouted running out of the staff room. Eddie handed Lucy to Sally and instructed Davina to keep an eye on them and that he's be back soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Rachel dodged students towards her office with Eddie following her secretly. Rachel entered her office to see a man in a suit facing the wall,"ah Miss Mason I here my daughter is here?" Rachel swallowed a lump as Ben faced the wall. "Your daughters name?"Rachel asked as Ben turned around recognising the voice and then her appearance. "Amanda?" He laughed.  
"No it's Rachel now go!" Rachel said pointing at the door. "Oh no I want to see my daughter or your secret comes out," he said evilly. "I said no now get out!" She was screaming by now as Eddie walked in,"is everything alright Rach? Ben?" Eddie asked confused. "You know him?" Rachel asked.  
"Ye he's my brother in law," Eddie said now scaring Rachel even more. "I remember asking you to leave now go!" Rachel said as Ben walked out and said,"I did warn you Amanda!" Eddie was now confused on how Ben knew Rachel. Rachel sunk down on her chair," Rach?"  
"That's Sally's father," Rachel explained,"he was Mel's ex and then he paid me he was four years older than her at the time but they broke up. Mel probably phoned him to tell him about Sally," she said nearly in sobs. Eddie walked over to her and hugged her,"hey why you so upset about it?"  
"Because he's threatening to tell everyone about my past."  
"At least you know to expect it and when it comes to it we shall handle it together. Like we've done with everything else," Eddie said kissing her briefly on the lips and then pulled her tighter to him hugging her. "I never did like him," Eddie said which made Rachel chuckle. "Can you win in a fight?"  
"If it's for you,Sally or Lucy most definitely now let's bunk off early and go home."  
"Most definitely," Rachel said as she redid her makeup and packed up. After they did that they made their way to the staff room and picked up Sally and Lucy before heading home.

The four arrived home,"mum why did you go all flustered earlier?" Sally asked curiously as they walked into the living room and slumped down on the sofa together closing their eyes as of they were remote controlled to do exactly the same thing the same time. Eddie shook his head as he pulled Lucy out of the car seat and placed her in the cot in the corner of the living room. "I'll order a take away it's been a stressful first day," Eddie said. "Ye it has," mother and daughter answered in unison before the three burst into hysterics. Eddie exited the room to go upstairs and change. Sally turned to her mother,"so why were you so flustered earlier? I want the honest truth," she said looking her mother dead in the eye. "Ok, your dad turned up," Rachel replied honestly,"and you've got to promise me one thing if and I mean if my past comes out at anytime you've got to not take any comments made against me to heart or to you for that matter. Promise?" Rachel said concern in her eyes. "I promise mam. But why you telling me this?" At this point Eddie walked in and Rachel glad she was able to avoid the awkward question. "So who's up for pizza?" He said holding the boxes in his hand and placing them on the coffee table and sat down next to Rachel whilst all three of them scoffed into the pizza.


End file.
